


Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (Rewritten)

by cherryo



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fukawa Touko's DID is properly represented, Gen, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Transitions from She/Her to He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryo/pseuds/cherryo
Summary: Rewriting the THH game to be not as problematic.(Toko/Syo's DID is realistic and Syo isn't a serial killer etc)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (Rewritten)

Makoto slowly picked his head up, half asleep. He looked around slowy and realized that his surroundings were unfamiliar.   
"Wh-" he rubbed his eyes. "Where am I.."  
Makoto wouldn't have been surprised if he had fallen asleep in the middle of a boring class, but he had never seen this place before.  
Makoto appeared to be in a classroom with seventeen(counting the teacher's) desks. He got out of the seat he had woken up in, and noticed that it had a pamphlet on it. He picked it up, opening it carefully. Scrawled across the inside, in the handwriting of an elementary schooler, were the words "Hey there new kid! The next semester is about to start. Starting today, this school will be your entire world." Makoto raised an eyebrow, unsure as to what it was referring to. He turned it over, wondering if there was anything on the back, and saw nothing. It seemed it was just a prank, seeing how sloppy the handwriting was. He wouldn't be surprised if it was written in crayon. He set the pamphlet down and examined the room further, his attention shifting to the security camera hanging from the ceiling. It was probably just a safety precaution, but a safety precaution against what, exactly? His gaze shifted yet again to the window, which had been bolted shut with metal. He checked the time lastly, before deciding there was nothing more to investigate in this room. He opened the door and began wandering the hallways, eventually ending up at an open area with benches. He opened one of the doors and peaked in, seeing a small crowd of people. He stepped into the room and looked around at the other fourteen students.   
"Whoa, hey! Another new kid?" one of them called out.  
"Huh? Then you guys are all...?" Makoto trailed off.  
One of the students replied, "Yeah... We're all new here. Today's supposed to be our first day of class."  
"So counting him, that makes fifteen. Seems like a good cut-off point, but I wonder if this is everyone..."  
Standing before Makoto were the Ultimate Students, hand-picked by Hope's Peak Academy. He took a moment to process this. His gaze shifted to each student, one at a time. Each one seemed to have an aura of some kind about them.   
"Um... How's it going? My name's Makoto Naegi." Makoto said, hoping to break the ice, "Sorry I'm late. A bunch of stuff happened, and then all of the sudden I was just... Asleep."  
A tall man with copper skin, a scraggly beard, dark brown eyes, a terrible fashion sense, and a dreads afro looked up and responded, "Whoa, you too?"  
"Things just keep getting curiouser and curiouser..." A slightly shorter, pale, papery-white woman with long, black, drill-like pigtails, red eyes, and a gothic-lolita fashion responded in a European accent.  
"So strange... I declare beyond a shadow of a doubt that this is a strange situation indeed!" A larger man with curly brown hair wearing a grey cardigan added.  
"Um... What are you talking about? I honestly have no idea what's going on right now." Makoto asked, puzzled.  
"Just a moment! There's something else we must address!" A man with spiky brown hair, pale skin, and thick eyebrows set above red eyes in a white shirt interjected.  
Makoto noticed his red armband with writing on it and reckoned he must have been a club leader or something.  
"Makoto! Your tardiness is unacceptable! Surely you were aware the meeting was to start at 8 a.m. sharp!" The man stated, "To be late on your first day is unspeakable! I must report you, and you must accept your due punishment!"   
Makoto recoiled in surprise.  
"What's your problem? It's not like he *wanted* to be late. He didn't have any control over it." A pretty, pale woman with light blue eyes and strawberry-blonde pigtails decorated with a bowtie and bunny clip interjected.  
A tan girl with blue eyes and curly brown hair pulled into a ponytail jumped into the conversation. "Everyone just calm down! Listen, why don't we all go around and introduce ourselves?"  
"The hell!? Now's not the time for friggin' introductions!" A buff tan man with grey eyes, brown hair styled into a regent hairstyle responded.  
The pale woman with drills was speaking again. "Maybe, but it may be a good idea to at least find out who we all are before digging into the bigger problems here," She continued, "I mean, how are we supposed to talk to each other if we do not know each other's names?"  
"That's a good point..." A small, pale, child-like young girl with short brown hair and hazel eyes responded.  
A familiar-looking pale girl with long blue hair and blue eyes responded, "Okay, so let's get introductions out of the way, then we can move on to whatever else. Sound good?"  
Makoto agreed with her plan, however, he was still sort-of lost. Everyone else appeared to agree as well, and began talking to each-other. Makoto walked over to the spiky-haired man from earlier.  
Makoto introduced himself briefly. "What about you?"  
"I'm Kiyotaka Ishimaru. I'm the Ultimate Moral Compass. I believe in bold simplicity! Let's work together on our educational crusade!" replied Kiyotaka, "Anyway, you can call me Taka. You said your name was Makoto Naegi, right?" He paused briefly, and continued when Makoto nodded. "That's a good name, a strong name! You should thank your parents for giving you such an excellent name." His mood changed suddenly, "And to keep that name from losing it's value, you must devote yourself every single day!" Taka said passionately, "Life is worth putting every ounce of effort into it! Right? Right!"  
Makoto found himself slightly annoyed by Taka's intensity. He then moved on to the pale girl with glasses, grey eyes, two brown braids with a slightly purple undertone and a mole on her chin besides Taka.  
"Not that you'll remember my name anyway, but..." She stuttered, "I'm Toko... Toko Fukawa, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy."  
Makoto stared at her for a moment, remembering what he had read about her.  
"What? It's not polite to stare, you know." Toko said, seemingly flattered. Her mood changed quickly, though, and she got angry. "Stop staring at me like I'm some filthy creature!" She said angrily, scowling.  
"Filthy creature? No, I just thought-" Makoto defended himself.  
"I know what you "just" thought..!" Toko replied angrily, backing away. "You just thought you've never seen such an ugly woman. You thought it was sooo funny...!" She seemed to be near tears.  
"No, that's not what I was thinking at all..." Makoto said, worriedly.   
"Don't bother trying to lie to me!" She responded, pointing at him accusingly. "I know it's true. Otherwise, you... I know you can't stand looking at me!" She began to calm down, "Whatever, I don't really care. I'm used to it..."  
Makoto was surprised, thinking that a successful author wouldn't have such an inferiority complex. He moved onto the blue-haired girl from earlier.  
"Hi, I'm Sayaka Maizono the Ultimate Pop Sensation. I look forward to getting to know you!" She said, smiling.  
Makoto realized that he recognized her, not only from magazines and concerts, though... He smiled, wondering how a beauty like her could be real, and not just a doll.  
Sayaka interrupted his train of thought. "I'm not a doll, you know. I'm alive!"  
Makoto was taken aback. Had he said that out loud? "Huh? Did you hear me!?"  
Sayaka looked at him intensely. "I'm psychic."  
Makoto looked at her with confusion. "...Huh?"  
Sayaka smiled again. "Kidding! I just have really good intuition.  
Makoto sighed in relief.  
"Hey, by any chance...?" Sayaka paused for a moment.   
"Now what?"  
"...Yeah, it must be. I'm sure of it. Hey, Makoto. Did-" She seemed excited to ask him the question, but was interrupted.  
"Jeez, you guys! How long do you plan to waste our valuable time with this ridiculous back-and-forth!?" Taka interjected.  
"Sorry. Just got carried away, I guess..." Sayaka sayed, sounding dissapointed.  
"Self-introductions are for introducing yourself, not for bumbling through a bunch of idle chit-chat!" Taka scolded.  
"You're right." Sayaka sighed. "Sorry, Makoto... We can talk about this later." She walked away.  
Makoto walked to a fierce-looking pale redhead with a styled goatee next.  
"Yo! The names Leon Kuwata. I'm the Ultimate Baseball Star! What's up?" The red-head said energetically.  
"You? Seriously!?" Makoto said excitedly.  
"Huh? What's wrong?" Leon seemed worried.  
"Nothing, I'm just... Surprised. I figured with you being the Ultimate Baseball Star and all..." Makoto trailed off.  
"What, were you expecting some kid with a shaved head?" Leon asked.  
"Shaved head...?" Makoto sounded confused, "No, I was just expecting more of a, you know, sporty-looking traditional baseball player type. I mean, when I found that article and picture of you online, that's how you looked then."  
Leon grimaced slightly. "What!? Aw man, you found that picture of me playing baseball? Seriously!? I hate that picture!" He looked away. "This is not cool. This is SO not cool... Seriously, I'm like, mega embarrassed right now. I didn't have a choice, okay? Shaving your head like that is part of national championship regulations! But now I refuse to cut my hair. And I'm not gonna dye it back to normal, either!" He paused for a moment. "Actually, can I be totally honest with you? I don't like baseball. Like, at all. I've never gone to a single practice. And as soon as i got accepted here, I quit baseball for good! I have my own dream for the future!" He said, determined.  
"A dream... For the future?" Makoto inquired.  
"My only path in life is getting into music! You can feel that star-quality aura I have, right? I'm going to be a singer, so all i need is a songwriter and someone on guitar, and we're set! This new version of me that's chasing after my dream is, like... Super cool to the max!" Leon said, before waving good-bye to Makoto and going to meet the others.  
[Unfinished]


End file.
